smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen
A queen is usually a female head of state within a kingdom that she is in charge of, though in modern times the position is more often that of a figurehead than of actual power. In the Middle Ages of Europe, a queen usually was only superseded by the king to whom she is married in regards to control over their kingdom. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, queens are usually found in other cultures such as humans, since as with the case of kings, Smurf culture generally does not have a queen to rule over them. In the cartoon episode "Queen Smurfette," Smurfette was given temporary reign over the Smurf Village as queen for the day to celebrate her birthday, but because Father Time fell asleep while fishing on the River Of Time, he forgot to put an end to the day, and thus the Smurfs revolted against Smurfette's reign until Papa Smurf settled things peaceably with Father Time and his little Smurfs, bringing a close to both the day and Smurfette's reign as queen. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Princess Savina eventually becomes queen by the time of her uncle King Audric's passing, Princess Guinevere becomes queen when King Gerard marries her, and Princess Sapphire of Cerulea also becomes queen when she reaches the age to take on a husband for herself. There is a Queen Maurine mentioned in dialogue by King Glouton and his son Prince Leon in "Chez Empath," who had passed away long before the events of the story took place. In Sophia Smurfette's fictional account "The Once And Smurfy King," Smurfette was offered the role of queen by Anonymous during the time when he reigned briefly over the Smurf Village as Lord Smurf the First. However, Anonymous' kingship ended with the return of Papa Smurf before any such decision was made by Smurfette, who was actually working for the rebels. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story adaptation "King Of The Smurfs", Brainy in the role of King Smurf tried to offer Smurfette the role of queen, but she refused as she sided with the Smurfs who rebelled against Brainy's assumed authority as king. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, the role of a queen is upheld within human culture. Individuals within power are respected by Smurfs despite them not also having queens in their culture. The King's Court Beginning in mainstream media, there is no evidence of the Good King ever having a queen rule by his side. However, he hopes that his niece, Princess Savina, will someday marry and become queen to take over his kingdom. More to come later! King Gerard's Court King Gerard is currently unmarried, but is looking for a woman to pronounce his wife and queen. He has two or three in mind, but so far has not proposed to anyone. More to come later! Prince Theodore's Court Prince Theodore must be married and pronounce a woman to be his wife and queen in order to become king. He had once thought Lady Jasmine would be that woman, but after learning that she was only interested in him for his wealth, their wedding was cancelled. More to come later! Category:Roles Category:Open to Community